staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 „Witamy o siódmej 7.20 „Notowania" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" oraz serial produkcji polsko - zachodnio - niemieckiej „Janka" (12) 10.30 Wiadomości 10.35 „Jim Henson przedstawia świat teatru lalkowego" - Spotkanie z Siergiejem Obrazcowem - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.30 „Kraj za miastem" 12.00 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 Teatr młodego widza - Andrzej Maleszko „Mechaniczna Magdalena" (1) - reż. A. Maleszka - wyk.: Maria Rybarczyk, Wojciec Standello, Krzysztof Baumann, Lech Łotocki i inni 13.40 Sportowa niedziela 14.20 Laureaci '89 14.30 „Morze" - magazyn 14.50 Fotomagazyn „Powiększenie" 15.10 „Antena" 15.35 „Panna dziedziczka" - serial prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Koncert na szczęście" 18.30 „Wideo-top" 19.00 Wieczorynka „Siostrzeńcy kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Dekalog, jeden" - film fabularny produkcji polskiej reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski - wyk: Henryk Baranowski, Wojciech Klata, Maja Komorowska 21.00 „7 dni - świat" 21.30 Sport 22.10 Telegazeta 22.15 Filmy Józefa Blachowicza „Gorzki smak wody" - „Lina" 23.10 Zakończenie programu Program 2 9.45 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 10.20 Film dla niesłyszących: „Dekalog, jeden" - film prod. polskiej reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski 11.15 „Peryskop" - program wojskowy 11.45 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.30 „100 pytań do... J. Cywińskiej" 13.10 Teatr ekspresji 13.25 „Kisiel - Alfabet Kisiela" 13.40 Kino familijne: „Chata wuja Toma" (1) -film fabularny produkcji USA - reż. Stan Lathan wyk.: Avery Brooks, Phylicia Rashad, Bruce Dern i inni. 14.40 „Jest" - film dok. Krzysztofa Krauzego 15.45 ‚Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem" (6) -serial dok. prod. australijskiej 16.45 „Być tutaj" - gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 17.00 Sport 17.30 „Bliżej świata" - przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 „Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic" -Jarosław Kaczyński (senator) 19.30 Galeria „Dwójki" - Grupa 20.00 Sport - piłka w grze 21.00 Wyjście - śpiewa Renata Przemyk 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wojna i pamięć" (15) - serial produkcji USA 22.45 Gość „Dwójki" - Lew Rywin 22.55 Akademia wiersza - Przypowieść Krzysztofa K. Baczyńskiego 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 8.45 A Cross to Bear 9.15 Pilgrimage to Christmas 10.00 A Life of Our Own 10.25 Buongiorno Italia! 10.50 Help Your Child with Maths 11.05 Hindi Urdu Bol Chaal 11.30 In the Know 11.40 Step Up to Wordpower: 4: Writing for Yourself 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News With Moira Stuart followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Britain at War: In Which We Serve 16.50 Superdogs 17.30 The Clothes Show 17.55 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: 4 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Irreconcilable Differences 21.00 The Ginger Tree 22.05 News; Weather 22.20 Everyman: Called to Account 23.00 Facing Up to Aids 23.30 The Sky at Night 23.55 Network East 0.35 Weather 0.40 Closedown BBC2 7.30 Children's BBC Two 7.30 Playbus: The Patch Stop 7.55 Jimbo and the Jet Set 8.00 Is That a Fact?: 10: Guto Nyth Bran 8.15 The Hello Spencer Show! 8.40 Umbrella 8.55 Smoggies 9.15 Corners 9.30 Visionaries: The Trail of Three Wizards 9.55 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.45 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men 11.10 Boxpops 11.50 The O Zone 12.10 Reportage Update 13.00 Break of Hearts 14.15 Tales from Hoffnung 14.30 A 40 Minutes Special 15.20 Tribute to Vladimir Horowitz 17.00 Rugby Special 18.00 Ski Sunday 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Natural World 20.05 The Cinema of Satyajit Ray 21.20 Rhythms of the World 22.10 Young Guns: St Elmo's Fire 23.55 Behind the Beat Alexander O'Neal Special 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Hallelujah 6.30 Flight Over Spain 7.00 A Garderner's Guide 7.30 Box Office Weekly 8.00 David the Gnome 8.30 Boy Dominic 9.00 Dennis 9.25 Orientations 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Pob's Programme 11.30 The Henderson Kids 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Film: To Be Or No To Be 15.50 The Lion's Den 16.00 Art of the Western World 16.30 Moving Stills 16.40 Answering Back 17.25 News 17.30 American Football 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Skyscraper 20.00 The Media Show 21.00 One Hour with Jonathan Ross 22.00 Film: Marnie 0.30 American Football. Kansas City Chiefs v Green Bay Packers 1.55 World Games 2.50 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku